Interrupting People
by Ari 347
Summary: Homework is not going very well. If one more person interrupts Draco, he may murder someone. Written for QLFC Round 2.
**A/N:** Hey all! Here's my entry for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 2. Enjoy!

Team: Kenmare Kestrels  
Position: Chaser 1  
Prompt: Write about someone doing their homework for the subject (Arithmancy)  
Optional Prompts: (4) coffee mug image, (14) 'The starting point of all achievement is desire.' and (15) "It happened again, what do I do?"

P.S.: The title is inspired by the kids' book "Interrupting Chicken". Possibly the most annoying book ever written, but it reminded me of this for some reason :)

* * *

Draco slid his fingers through his no-longer-perfect blonde hair in frustration. "It happened again, what do I do?" he groaned in frustration.

"What, Arithmancy homework again?" His girlfriend and fellow Head leaned over and pulled his homework closer. "Why do your answers look like kittens?"

"I don't know! I'm not doing anything to it! Just the spells Professor Vector told us to do!" He flicked his wand again and now unicorns cantered across the parchment. "Not again!"

Hermione laughed, waving her own wand. "Here. I think it was a joke parchment. I assume so, anyway."

"Stupid Weasels."

"Draco!" She glared at him and handed back the homework. "There. It's all fixed. You can use my parchment so it doesn't happen again."

"Thank you." They worked in silence until the door to their common room slammed open.

"Oi! 'Mione, what – Malfoy!" Weasel stood in the doorway, a look of comical disbelief on his freckled face. "Why are you here?!"

"I live here, Weasel. Remember? I was appointed Head Boy, as opposed to – "

"Draco…" Hermione gave him a significant look, making him fall silent. Then she turned to the redhead. "Now Ronald, you know that Draco is Head Boy, which means that we live together in the Head quarters. I have explained this to you a number of times in the past and I will not explain it again."

"But you don't have to enjoy spending time with him!"

The brunette stood up, her eyes flashing. "Ronald Bilius Weasley. I have told you many, many times: I will not go out with you. The people I spend time with is my business, not yours. If you cannot handle it you may leave."

The Weasel scowled. "He's got you under a spe – "

"GET OUT!" Hermione's wand waved again and the redhead was flung out of the room. "The nerve of him!"

Potter gave his fallen friend a quick glance and entered the room. "Sorry for him. I told him not to start up, but you know Ron, he doesn't listen."

"Yes, I do know Ron." The Head Girl shot a dark glare towards the open door. "He hasn't grown up since first year."

"You deserve better than him," Draco remarked, quill scratching across the parchment.

"Like you, Malfoy?" Potter shot back.

"Harry…" Hermione started.

He waved his hand. "I know, I know, you two are dating. I'm kidding."

"Good. What I do is my business, not yours. If I want to date Draco it's my prerogative." Reaching for a mug, she took a long drink. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask if you could look over my personal statement for Auror Academy?" The Boy Who Lived held out a roll of parchment sheepishly. "I really don't want to mess this up. I'd like to get in on my own merit, not because I killed Voldemort."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You'll be accepted anywhere you apply."

"But I'd like to think my personal statement will help a little. Maybe I do have pull, but this could make people think I'm not just the Saviour." Harry awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "So…will you?"

"Of course I will, just put it beside my homework." Waving her hand absentmindedly at the haphazard stack of parchment, Hermione sucked on the edge of her quill. "Now I'd like to finish my homework today. If there's nothing else you need…?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." The dark haired teen waved and left their room.

"Finally," Draco groused. "I can finish my homework. All these interruptions are ruining my concentration."

"'The starting point of all achievement is desire'," Hermione replied, brow furrowed. "What's a little-known fact about belladonna?"

"Belladonna drops were used as cosmetics to dilate eyes, the fashion of the time. Who said that quote?"

She looked up from her essay, an incredible feat, in Draco's opinion. "It's by Napoleon Hill, an American writer."

"Well, I'm not 'desiring' to finish this. I need a change of pace." The blonde pushed the parchment away and shut his books. "Hogsmeade date?"

"What?! I mean, I know eighth years are allowed out on the weekend – "

Draco began to pack his Italian leather bag with what he needed to complete his homework. "You, me, coffee, and homework. How does that sound?"

"I…" Seeing the puppy-dog look on his face, Hermione let out a sigh. "Fine. We haven't been on a proper date in forever."

He gave her a big smile. "Excellent."

U_U

Half an hour later the couple found themselves sitting by the window of the Three Broomsticks with giant mugs of coffee stacked upon their books. "I really don't think the change of scenery is helping you much," Hermione observed.

"I have half of this thing finished. I'd say going out really helped." He took a drink from his mug and elegantly marked something on his parchment. "What about your…?"

"Potions essay. This new professor gives the most ridiculous assignments ever." Giving the essay an angry glare, Hermione tapped on the table with her quill. "I have never, ever, in my life, said this about a teacher, but this time I think I will admit that I hate her. Even with his abuse, Professor Snape was much better than her."

"I'm surprised you'll admit to that. No one compliments Professor Snape." Draco slid his fingers through his hair. "Why do you think he was better?"

"Honestly? This professor gives us a long lecture and there is no time to do anything. So we have hundreds of essays to write on nothing!" Her voice rose in frustration. "You know me, I don't complain about homework, but this is on par with Umbridge. At least with Professor Snape we did things, even if he was rude."

Draco shook his head. "I wouldn't expect a Gryffindor to understand."

"Understand wha – "

"Draco!" A tall Italian sat down beside them and spun the stool around. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Indeed." The blonde didn't look very excited at the prospect of his friend barging in on their date. "Why are you here? Don't you have people to annoy?"

"Sure. You. Anyway, I brought my new girlfriend along." A large grin spread across Blaise Zabini's face. "Want to meet her?"

"Why bother? By the time I remember her name you'll have broken up with her."

A voice piped up from behind them. "No, this will be a different situation."

Draco and Hermione spun around in surprise. "Ginny?!" the brunette exploded. "What are you doing here? How are you allowed here? You're – "

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm a seventh year, I shouldn't be here. But I asked Professor McGonagall and she gave me permission." Ginny sat down beside her boyfriend and leaned against his arm. "She seems to be very into young love since the war."

"Good to know." Draco filed away that information for later. You never know when that may come in handy. "Now can you two go away?"

"Draco!" His girlfriend gave him a stern look.

"What? I want to spend time with you." Pressing a kiss to the top of Hermione's head, he silently told Blaise to leave. Guy code, you know.

"We'll be seeing you, then. Come on, red." Blaise stood up and took Ginny's hand. "We have a village to explore."

Ginny laughed. "You mean destroy. Look out, Hogsmeade, here come Blinny!"

Draco watched them leave with a confused expression on his face. "Huh?"

"Apparently I've been letting her watch too many Muggle movies. I assume 'Blinny' means a Blaise and Ginny couple. These couple names have been a big fad in the Muggle world lately." She drained her mug and set it back on top of her books. "I feel like I'm getting nothing done."

"That's because your friends keep popping up every time we start hitting our stride." Giving his homework a dirty look, he let out a sigh. "I strongly dislike Arithmancy. I mean, I get it, Arithmancy is important for business and stocks and things. But this homework is not working."

Hermione huffed and pulled over his homework. "Arithmancy is not so hard. Do the spells the way Professor Vector taught us and it'll all work."

"But – "

"Hermione dear!" a high-pitched voice called across the room.

Draco rolled his eyes and spun the stool around. Not again.

U_U

Later that night, Draco and Hermione were settled on their shared couch, her head in his lap. Their date had been interrupted by Lavender and Parvati, followed by Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Then Theodore Nott had showed up with his girlfriend, who was trailed by Luna Lovegood. Needless to say, they hadn't gotten much homework done.

"Hey, Draco?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Did you finish your homework?"

He groaned and continued to stroke her hair. "No, I didn't. I guess I didn't 'desire' it enough."

"Well, you certainly desired me enough." She gently kissed him on the lips. "It only took you a couple of months to get me to agree to go out with you."

"Best decision of my life," he whispered softly. "Truly the best decision of my life."


End file.
